


pizza, fluffy towels, blankets and horror movies

by watergator



Series: di and phebes [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: phoebe likes coming home to someone warm
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: di and phebes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	pizza, fluffy towels, blankets and horror movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> happy birthday eve !! have a wonderful day <3

The rain is heavy against the back of her coat, hunched over as if it will stop the coldness seeping through the shite material, feeling the chill get right down to the bones under her skin, the soles of her feet feel bruised as she pushes the heavy door open, finally given a relief from the harsh weather outside as she makes the mountainous climb up the stairs, each slow step feeling like a vice being clamped on each foot.   
  
She reaches her floor, shoves her hand into her wet pocket, fumbles for her keys (has a mild moment of panic where she envisions leaving them in her locker) but before she even has time to close her fingers around it to shove it in the lock, the door is already swinging open, and Phoebe is greeted by a smiling face that looks like the very opposite of how she feels.   
  
“Get in, you,” Diana tells her, reaching out to touch at her arm and drag her in.   
  
Once she’s chucked her coat off, toed her trainers off and gracefully chucked them at the wall, she has only one desire to just sink into the sofa, lay there and not ever have to get up again until her phone alarm is screaming at her in just a few short hours.

But before she can even have the chance to make a beeline towards the sofa that’s calling her name, her girlfriend is tugging at the sleeve of her scrubs and for a moment, Phoebe lets herself lazily be guided around with no real clue what’s happening, not until she finds herself in the bathroom.

There’s a fluffy towel hanging over the radiator as well as all her shower necessities lined up in a neat little row at the bottom of the shower that’s already running.   
  
Phoebe looks at Diana with almost disbelief, but before she can even say something, or even think of something to say, there’s quick lips being pressed to her cheek before she pulls away with a grin.   
  
“Hurry up, yeah?” Diana says in a low voice. “I’ll order the food.”   
  
Phoebe realises now she actually physically doesn’t have words, and instead gives a caveman grunt of satisfaction as she peels her uniform off, letting it lay in a heep in the ground where Diana quickly scoops it up, probably already ready with the washing machine and all, every disinfectant ready to go.   
  
Phoebe’s gut squirms at the thought, but Diana is happily skipping off to finish their laundry, and with that, Phoebe doesn’t hesitate to step under the shower spray, letting the warm water trickle over her head, down her back, over her shoulders, and it feels like she could genuinely melt away.   
  
She lathers her hair in the shampoo Diana had left out for her before giving it a deep condition, working it into the roots, pretending her hands and fingers were Di’s. 

It works, because she lets out a hum, tipping her head back as it washes from her hair, now silky to the touch as she rinses the last remains.   
  
The body wash left out for her is fruity and sweet smelling and she’s generous when pouring it over her scrubby to lather over her naked, wet body, feeling it bubble up against her skin with each gentle scrub, before again it is washed away.   
  
The towel she wraps around herself is fluffy and warm and Phoebe could almost cry when she imagines her girlfriend giving it a quick tumblr dry before she got home to make it extra cozy.   
  
When she enters the bedroom, her pyjamas are already laid out on the bed for her - hideously ugly as Diana might complain about them to be, she’s washed and made them warm for her, and when she slips them over her body, the no bra feeling honestly godly at this point, she almost collapses against the bed that’s looking more and more enticing with each passing second.

But the door opens slightly and Diana pokes her head round.   
  
“Pizza is here,” she tells her with a grin. “Wanna watch something to make your brain feel like it’s not completely and utterly toast?”   
  
Too tired for words still, Phoebe just hums and nods, taking the outstretched hand being offered to her as they both make their way towards the living room.   
  
Diana has been kind enough to order something full of meat and all the bad stuff that’s bound to catch up on them both in later years if they continue to indulge themselves in this greasy feast too often.   
  
But as she’s picking up the slice of meaty pizza, chewing down on it, legs tucked underneath her as she watches Diana flick through the tv for something to watch, she’s not thinking of anything else but this moment right now.   
  
They end up watching half of Friday the 13th only because it was playing on an old buried channel, and her sleepiness is quickly diminished as she jumps and laughs through each flashing image and noise that pops up on the screen.   
  
Diana is obviously a lot worse and Phoebe has to actually put the pizza on the table to stop the box and the food toppling out onto the floor every time she jumps and screams, hiding behind Phoebe who ends up doubling over with laughter.   
  
By the time the credits are rolling up across the screen, Phoebe is feeling far less drained, and already starting to perk up, poking a squirming Diana in the ribs.   
  
“Does it give you nightmares?” She teases, giving her a pout. “Is itty bitty Deedee afraid of big old scary Jason Voorhees?”   
  
Diana relatiates by grabbing the cushion she’d been hiding behind most of the film and giving her a whack with it.   
  
“Shut up,” she groans, face flushing red. “I can take Jason on anytime,” she says, puffing her chest out as if to prove a point.   
  
But Phoebe sees right through her. “Uh huh, because a hot poker through the belly wouldn’t stop you, with it?”   
  
Diana snorts, rolling her eyes. “It’s not the gore,” she says with a shake of her head. “I can deal with that.”   
  
Phoebe picks at her crust, “Well, you are a surgeon.”   
  
“Seen far worse mate,” Diana says nonchalantly. “Felt worse too. Guts, organs… all the squishy bits.”   
  
Phoebe makes a face and pushes her away. “Gross, shut up.”   
  
Diana smirks, her teeth curls up against her tooth to pick at some left over pizza topping wedged there.   
  
“No more blood, guts, brains…” Phoebe says, swallowing thickly. “Just good things please.”   
  
Diana’s smirks drops clean off her face and she’s looking at her with a frown,   
  
“Did something happen at work?” She asks softly, a hand comes up to touch at her knee, but Phoebe is quick to shake her head.   
  
“No,” she croaks. “Not in particular.”   
  
Diana tilts her head, much like a puppy. “Just a long day?”   
  
Phoebe looks up at her, meeting her warm coffee coloured eyes. “The longest,” she says in a breath.   
  
The hand on her knee gives her a squeeze and it feels grounding, warm and assuring.   
  
“Let's go to bed then, yeah?” DIana suggests and Phoebe just nods, ready to crown between those sheets, press herself up against her favourite person and try and get some sleep until their alarms are ringing before the sun comes back up, and they’ll both be working until their feet are sore again and the coldness settled back under her skin from lack of warmth.   
  
She’s taken to bed, tucked up with the sad pimp blanket and after she’s listened to the familiar sound of Diana brushing her teeth the next room over, she’s met with a body that heats up like a microwave, tucking herself against her, an arm over her waist, a leg hitched up against her thigh.   
  
Then, there’s a pair of lips kissing at her shoulder through her shirt, a murmur there of soft words.   
  
“You good?” Diana asks and Phoebe feels her chest grow tight and airy all at once, shuffling closer to the girl beside her, wanting to be closer than just close.   
  
She fumbles under the blankets and finds her hand with hers, lacing their fingers together when she smiles, voice raspy and tired sounding when she whispers in the dark,    
  
“Am now.”   


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
